A Looney Tunes Christmas Carol
A Looney Tunes Christmas Carol is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a Christmas special and a retelling of ' , starring Yosemite Sam. Plot Ebenezer Scrooge (Yosemite Sam) is the owner of a megastore and he treats his employees very badly. However, he will recieve the visit of four Christmas ghosts (two representing the Christmas Past, one representing the Christmas Present and one representing the Christmas Yet to Come, respectively), who will to teach him his consquences. Characters *Yosemite Sam (as Ebenezer Scrooge, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Tweety and Aoogah (as the Ghosts of the Christmas Past, voiced by Jeff Bergman and T'Keyah Crystal Keymah, respectively) *Sylvester (as the Ghost of Christmas Present, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *The Tasmanian Devil (as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, voiced by Jim Cummings) *Bugs Bunny (as Bob Cratchit, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Clyde Bunny (as "Tiny Tim" Cratchit, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (as Fred Honeywell, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Elmer Fudd (as Jacob Marley, voiced by Billy West) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (as security guards, voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Porky Pig (as Fezziwig, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Granny (as Belle, voiced by June Foray) *Lola Bunny (as Emily Cratchit, voiced by Kath Soucie) *Buster Bunny (as Peter Cratchit, voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (as Martha Cratchit, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Tina Russo (as Mrs. Honeywell, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Foghorn Leghorn (as a money collector, voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Barnyard Dawg (as a money collector, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Babbit and Catstello (as gravediggers, cameo, voiced by Billy West and Jim Cummings, respectively) *Yosemite Sam's sister (as Fan Scrooge, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Pepé Le Pew (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Penelope Pussycat (as a customer, cameo, voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Petunia Pig (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Speedy Gonzales (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Bob Bergen) *Wile E. Coyote (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Road Runner (as a delivery boy, cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) *Marvin the Martian (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Bob Bergen) *The Three Bears (as employees, non-speaking cameo) *Hubie and Bertie (as employees, non-speaking cameo) *Goofy Gophers (as employees, non-speaking cameo) *Plucky Duck (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Shirley the Loon (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Gail Matthius) *Hamton J. Pig (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Billy West) *Gogo Dodo (as an announcer, cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) *Furrball (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) *Sweetie (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Candi Milo) *Fifi La Fume (as an employee, cameo, voiced by Kath Soucie) *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel (as employees, cameo, voiced by Sherri Stoner and , respectively) *Pinky and the Brain (as employees, cameo, voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *Pete Puma (as a janitor, voiced by Jess Harnell) *Bosko and Honey (as customers, non-speaking cameo) *Foxy and Roxy (as customers, non-speaking cameo) *Rita and Runt (as customers, non-speaking cameo) *The Goodfeathers (as customers, non-speaking cameo) *Minerva Mink (as a customer, non-speaking cameo) *Claude Cat (as the Narrator, voiced by Billy West) Quotes *"Our story begins at a big city in England, where a greedy man named Ebenezer Scrooge was the owner of a large megastore..." - Claude Cat. *"(after seeing Penelope with a white stripe) You have no need for put le parfum, my Christmas Skunkette" - Pepé Le Pew. *"Let me go, I'm not a skunk!" - Penelope Pussycat. *"You smell like zee sweetest garden in a jour of Spring" - Pepé Le Pew. *"(changing her mood and blushed) What, do you think that?" - Penelope Pussycat. *"Hey Casanova, that's not what I sad when I told to woo the customers, and you, get out of my way, you tuna breath!" - Yosemite Sam. *"Mr. Scrooge, as a cat specialist AND as a girl, calling her tuna breath would put her mad" - Petunia Pig. *"Merry Christmas, Señor Scrooge. Or how we say in my country, Feliz Navidad. (Sam ignores him) Tonto" - Speedy Gonzales. *"(hearing Speedy's insult) What did you say?" - Yosemite Sam. *"(lying) Ehh, tonto is a Spanish word that means smart" - Speedy Gonzales. *"(when he sees Daffy carrying too much shop stuff and eating a candy cane) Stop snacking on store merchandise, mister or I'll call the cops to arrest you for stealing!" - Yosemite Sam. *"Sorry, but..." - Daffy Duck. *"Calm down, Mr. Scrooge, he's my friend, Fred" - Bugs Bunny. *"Bah, humbug! I HATES CHRISTMAS!" - Yosemite Sam. *"You see, I was just wike you once: smaww-minded, sewfish and sewiouswy gweedy. And if you don't change youw ways, you'ww end up just wike youws twuwy" - Elmer Fudd. *"Sir, my friend and me are collecting money for the poors and we wanted to ask you if you're interested about it" - Barnyard Dawg. *"Oh. Aha. Well, do you realize if you give money to the poor, they won't be poor anymore, will they? And if they're not poor anymore, then you won't have to raise money for them anymore?" - Yosemite Sam. *"Well, I say, I suppose..." - Foghorn Leghorn. *"And if you don't have to raise money for them anymore, then you'd be out of a job. Oh please, don't ask me to put you out of a job. Not on Christmas Eve" - Yosemite Sam. *"Oh, we wouldn't do that, Mr. Scrooge" - Barnyard Dawg. *"(giving them a wreath) Well then, I suggest you to give this to the poor and go away (he pressed a button of his control and Foghorn and Barnyard fall in a door trap)" - Yosemite Sam. *"What's it with you and your family, Cratchit? You act like you're a father or something! Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND GO BACK TO WORK!" - Yosemite Sam. *"(when the Warners tell Sam about a snowdrift in the store) That means that I'll have to be with you until my store opens! WHAT WORRIES ME IS THESE GHOSTS THAT ARE COMING! I have to hide in my safety room until tomorrow!" - Yosemite Sam. *"We're the Ghosts of the Christmas Past" - Tweety. *"Oh. I thought you'd be taller" - Yosemite Sam. *"A year later, your sister died and you learned to love something else"- Aoogah. *"You loved your money more than that precious creature and you lost her forever" - Tweety. *"Hey, who are you?" - Yosemite Sam. *"Who am I? I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. You're must that greedy holiday-wrecking little man who my boss talked" - Sylvester. *"Well, Scrooge, this is the home of your overworked and underpaid employee, Bob Cratchit" - Sylvester. *"We must thank Mr. Scrooge" - Clyde Bunny. *"D'oh! I have to potty!" - Wakko Warner. *"Didn't you take care of that before the special started?" - Yakko Warner. *"I'm not very sure about it, Tim. Bob, why is Mr. Scrooge very mean?" - Lola Bunny. *"I'm not sure, Emily, I think because he doesn't have family since his sister died and she was her only relative" - Bugs Bunny. *"(when he appears on the TV) SCROOOGEEEE" - The Tasmanian Devil. *"The Third Ghost! I don't know how much the Ghosts Syndicate pay you, but if you let me go, I will repay you twice" - Yosemite Sam. *"Who's the dead inside? (Taz shows him the gave's name revelated to be Ebenezer Scrooge) It's me?!" - Yosemite Sam. *"Well, Catstello, I already finished digging, now we're gonna to put the coffin in the grave. (they put the coffin and Babbit sees his watch) It's 8pm, we're going to eat at the diner and we're gonna to end digging when we return" - Babbit. *"Okay, Babbit. (they see Bugs, Lola, Buster, Babs and Clyde coming up) Oh, hi Bob, how are you and your family?" - Catstello. *"Not so well, doc. Since Scrooge died, I now have to find another job. It seems that he tried to name himself as his own heir, which is illegal, and as a result, the Scrooge MegaStore was closed. On the other side, I have now more time to spend with Emily and my children" - Bugs Bunny. *"Spirit, I stopped to be the same greedy man! You think that I'll have an opportunity to change?" - Yosemite Sam. *"TAKE OFF!" - The Tasmanian Devil. *"Christmas? I haven't missed it! The ghosts have given me another chance!" - Yosemite Sam. *"I say, that's a lot of money. We can't accept that, son" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"(seeing Penelope) When are we at zee last time moi saw you?" - Pepé Le Pew. *"I think that we were at this (kisses Pepé)" - Penelope Pussycat. *"Not so fast, Cratchit. I have something to you. You'll recieve a raise and I'll promote you to my partner" - Yosemite Sam. *"Partner? Oh, thank you, Mr. Scrooge (kisses Sam)" - Bugs Bunny. *"No kisses. You know I hates kisses" - Yosemite Sam. *"Sorry, sir. I know that you don't have family, so we want to you to make part of our family" - Bugs Bunny. *"God bless us, everyone!" - Clyde Bunny. *"...and so our story ends (he closes the book), this is Claude Cat, good night" - Claude Cat. Transcript To see a transcript of this special, click here Trivia *This marks the fourth time that Looney Tunes retells A Christmas Carol. The first was Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol, the second was Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas and the third was The Looney Tunes Show episode A Christmas Carol. **It is also a close remake of Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas for its smilarities, such as setting in the modern day and Scrooge being the owner of a megastore. ***However, it shows some modifications in relation to Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, most notably the use of the story's characters' names, Scrooge's original backstory used in the story, Sam as Scrooge, Bugs as Cratchit, Daffy as Fred, Elmer as Marley, Sylvester as the Ghost of Christmas Present, Aoogah replazing Granny as one of the two Ghosts of Christmas Past and the Warners replacing Bugs in the ghosts' visits scenes. **The segment takes some similarities with Mickey's Christmas Carol and the 2009 film. **Yosemite Sam already played Scrooge on Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol and Tweety and Taz already played the Ghost of the Christmas Past and the Ghost of the Christmas Yet to Come, respectively, on Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas. ***Coincidentally, Taz's voice actor Jim Cummings is also the current voice for the Disney character Peg-Leg Pete (who portrayed the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in Mickey's Christmas Carol, voiced in the special by Will Ryan). *This episode is considered non-canon, since this was a story told by Claude Cat. *This episode doesn't feature the regular opening and closing. **The opening and closing are similar to the The Simpsons episode The Springfield Files, but with a holiday story rather than alien encounters. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes